Chesh Glutterfane
Chesh Glutterfane is a character in The Red Plains Rider segment, a part of the Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars universe. His character is a parody of Jabba the Hutt from the Star Wars movies. He is played by Richard Speight, Jr. The idealized version of Chesh was played by Timothy Omundson. History After the Flypeople overthrew their oppressors, the Arachniform People of planet X27991 (in the Tales of the USSA segment of the Original Graphic Novel), Chesh Glutterfane, a crime Lord, took over the planet and moved into the palace formerly occupied by the Arachniform Queen. He began to throw lavish parties for other criminals and scum of the galaxy. Glutterfane sent out representatives to purchase people who had been frozen in carbonite. When their loved ones would arrive on X27991 to rescue them, Glutterfane would have the challengers fight in his arena, usually against his champion monster Zorfax T’Nah, while only being given very crude and ineffective weapons. His party guests would bet on these battles for entertainment and profit. When The Red Plains Rider arrived to rescue Cactoid Jim, she met Glenn, the husband of Sandy Manlius had already been enslaved while attempting to rescue his husband. Glenn failed to defeat the monster he fought, but lived, and was enslaved by Glutterfane. Glenn brought Red to Glutterfane, who allowed her to choose an ineffective weapon to use against Zorfax T’Nah. Red chose a gun which shot weak bullets. When dropped into the arena, Red instead shot off Glenn's slave control box. Glenn, who was still holding Red's regular gun, turned the gun on Glutterfane. The Zorfax T’Nah asked if Red would rescue him as well, and she agreed. Red and Glenn saved Glutterfane's slaves and all of their frozen loved ones, while Glenn arrested Glutterfane and returned him to be prosecuted by the USSA. After being rescued by the Red Plains Rider, Cactoid Jim stopped an army of scum and villainy from emancipating Chesh at his trial, then testified at that trial and got Chesh jailed for good, while convincing the army of scum and villainy to instead help build habitats for the needy, which turned small-scale crime into big-scale activism. Although Chesh was convicted, he escaped his guards while being transported. Pemily Stallwark, Dolores County and The Red Plains Rider joined forces to track him down. Chesh ran across Harold of the Galaxium while escaping, killed him and took both portions of The Force Galactic Harold was carrying in a briefcase. He decided to take his revenge out on Red and Jim. When Red, Pemily and Dolores arrived to arrest him, Chesh instead banished Red and Pemily out of this universe, and backhanded Dolores out of the rocket the women had been riding in, back to the Moon. Whether intentionally or subconsciously, Chesh caused several alternate universe versions of Sparks, Croach and Ginny West to manifest in this universe. As Chesh couldn't find Jim to exact vengeance on, as Jim is currently in the year 2525, Chesh instead found Jim's law-enforcing friends. Before Chesh could kill Sparks, an alternate, kinder version of himself appeared. Thinking this was a future version of himself, Chesh killed his other, but the other Chesh said as he laid dying that this was the Chesh that Chesh wished he could be. However, instead of turning over a new leaf as his kinder self requested with his dying breath, Chesh turned to finish off Sparks, Croach and Ginny. Before he could act, Chesh was suddenly killed by Ezra Seldom, who also could use The Force Galactic. Ezra had also sent Chesh's kinder self to confront him. As Ezra later put everyone back to the universes they were supposed to be in, it's possible, but unknown, that he resurrected kinder Chesh when he put things right. Appearances *Carbonite-mare (TAH #148) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 2 (TAH #195) * Crisis on Infinite Marses part 1 (TAH #196) Mentions *The Once and Future Thing (TAH #184) * Cosmic Sans (TAH #193) Category:Character Category:The Red Plains Rider Characters Category:Sparks Nevada character Category:Deceased